Connect Plaza
This is a Crossover game by Samtendo09. The Sign-Up is still open and can be request under the comment or the blog. Connect Plaza 'is a massively multiplayer online game for the Wii U that requires the Wii U Connect, which is bundled in the gamebox. This game is under production, and is a Nintendo and Fantendo Crossover game. Unlike popular belief, the main Fantendoverse gods are just NPC, and The Enemy will not be the main antagonist . It is revealed just like MMO PC games, it can be updated without the needs of the DLCs, making this one of unique games. Features While the complete story is unknown, many details are revealed; *It will start in the Center Plaza, where most Nintendo and Fantendo can be there. Unten is the guide of the player. *The player can be as a customizable human, Goomba, Koopa, Toad or other existing species from Nintendo and Fantendo series. *GherooB will be the main antagonist of the game, and is seen on the Big Event Screen that tells the Connect Plaza is under his ownership now. The goal of the evil Boo is to ruins the heroes 's fun and to remade people's horrible past for good, such as Bombell's. *Many villains, while are bosses, had tired of their defeats and wanted "real fun" but were forced to makes "evil fun" by GherooB himself. *Johnny Dog will be the player's all-time partner. Several Fantendo Characters such as Meta-Form and Aingeru will also help out the player. *Mondo will be slightly more antagonistic and will prevent the player from going to a new Plaza and challenge it in a game. *Several Games are revealed, but don't have name yet. *A special plaza called "Series Swap Hall" that where most characters created during a Series Swap Day will be there. It is revealed that King Plumber is the host. *All games will have Single Player Session and Multiplayer Session mode. *Spinda Café from Mystery Dungeon had returned with the same host (Spinda himself), presumaly found in the Center Plaza. A screenshot had Ludwig von Koopa and Kirby as customers, and Skar just wondering around. *Mario's Pipe Station. This permit the player to warp to another location. *Luigi's Question Station. When a player write a question, Luigi (or other characters in occasional) will answer. This takes 24 hours before the player receives the answer. It musn't be a spam or contain inappropriate messages. Games (Screenshot Reveals) *'Bob-Omb Pass: A game where six players must pass on the Bob-Omb on each other until it's blew up. *'Ridley Chase: '''A game where Ridley is chasing a silver Toad (the player). It is revealed that it is not a Boss Battle, and the player must reach the finish line before Ridley knock him out. *'Meta-Rymthm: 'A game where the players must follow Meta-Form's rymthm by stomping and clapping. *'Bigger and Badder Darkness: 'A Boss Battle where six player must battle Drake in his giant size. *'Kube Kreeps: 'Another Boss Battle where a magenta Kremling battles King Kube Bot in an electric forcefield. *'Tiki Ti-kart Rampage: 'Another (yet) Boss Battle where a black Kirby and a red-orange Koopa battles Tiki Tong in their karts. *'Hero Quiz: 'A game where six players must correctly answer Zerita's questions. *'Deliver Quick!: 'A game where four players must gives the right package from Dongorio to the right NPC. The screenshot shows that a human player must deliver a Fire Flower for King Dedede, and a robot player must deliver an Electric Wasp to an Heracross. *'Koopaling Rampage: 'A Boss Battle where a Human must defeat 5 of the Koopalings, and in this screenshot, the player had about to stomp Tim, Lavora going to charge his magic shots and Alex jumping. *'Smash to the Finale!!: '''A Boss Battle where Mario, Unten and four players battles GherooB. Another screenshot shows his Boohemoth form, known as Gheroomoth, the true final boss. Trivia *This is one of the few games where Nintendo and Fantendo are not fighting. *Strangely, there are more Mario species playable than others. Also, there are few fanon species. Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Connect Category:Crossover Games Category:Futurastic Games Inc. Category:Online Games Category:MMO Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers